El plan SEAL
by Vismur
Summary: Steve no soporta ver a Danny triste, asi que forma un plan para hacerle feliz... convirtiendose en su esposo. FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: **__El plan SEAL_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:**__Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas: **__Fanfic corto, se me ocurrió mientras veía el episodio tres de la segunda temporada (no tiene nada que ver en realidad)._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 1. El inicio del plan.**

Steve suspiro, a través de los cristales de su oficina, vio el partir de Danny a lo que él llamaba casa, parecía estar deprimido por lo sucedido con la bruja de su ex. Él pobre no se lo merecía, darle alas y quitárselas.

No sabía como ayudarlo.

A pesar de que sus pláticas parecían normales, podía notar esa sombra cubriendo los ojos de Danny, la tristeza de perder de nuevo a Grace lejos de la isla. Steve tenía que hacer algo.

Pero, ¿Qué?

Quizas si le conseguía alguna cita con una mujer bonita y agradable, frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, definitivamente no, es difícil encontrar alguna mujer que sea del intereses del detective rubio, y que esta le aguante sus monólogos.

Alguna chica que él conozca que pueda… Kono descartada, porque era como una hermana para ambos, ¿y Lori?, na, es muy nueva y Danny quiere emparejarla con él. Asi que se ha quedado sin mujeres.

Suspira de nuevo pero ahora frustrado.

¿Cómo puede hacer feliz a Danny?

¿Quién conoce a Danny tanto como él?

Parpadeo un segundo.

¡Eso es!

¡Él podría hacerlo!

Él podría darle el amor que necesita, cuidarlo y otras necesidades de atención, saco una libreta y empezó a apuntar.

- Como hacer feliz a Danno – murmuro Steve mientras escribía en la libreta.

Ahora bien, uno necesita conocerse, empezar a acostumbrarse al otro, asi que lo primero son:

1.- Las citas.

Fue escrito en la libreta, en segundo lugar estaban los pequeños detalles, él ya tenía un montón de detalles para con su compañero, pero de todas formas lo apunto.

2.- Los pequeños detalles y obsequios sencillos.

Agrego lo último como recurso, a muchas personas les gustaban los regalos, seguramente a Danny también.

3.- Abrazar.

Algo mas difícil de aplicar, pero con las primeras dos en funcionamiento, seguramente no seria tan difícil.

4.- Ser novios.

Difícil, difícil, pero seguramente ira bien, haría todo lo posible para que ambos sean aptos y sobrevivir a un noviazgo.

5.- Hacer que deje su horrible casa.

La suya era mejor, debería buscar formas de persuasión para la mudanza, eso también incluye agregar algunas adaptaciones para alguien como su rubio compañero.

6.- Darle una nueva alianza para su dedo anular.

Y hacerle feliz, a grandes rasgos ese era el plan, Steve sonrió, parecía sencillo, con mejores ánimos, se levanto para ir a casa. Tenia mucho que planear, y muchas cosas que mover de la casa, si tenia suerte, pronto tendría otro inquilino, había que quitar algunas cosas peligrosas.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titulo: **__El plan SEAL_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:**__Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas: **__Fanfic corto._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 2. SEAL a la marcha.**

El día era hermoso, Steve con energías renovadas se levanto, hoy el iniciaba el sencillo plan para hacer feliz a Danno (y de paso así mismo).

Iba a empezar con el primer punto, con citas, ya tenia planeado que hacer y donde ir.

Al llegar a la base de five-0, se encontró a Danny sumergido en papeleo, era su forma de enfrentar la tristeza.

- Hey Danny – llamo con una sonrisa, el rubio le dio una mirada saludándolo.

- ¿Qué sucede Steve? – pregunto dándole entender que estaba ocupado.

- No se si te gustaría salir – menciono Steve.

- ¿Salir? – pregunto Danny confuso, pero antes de que preguntara que clase de salida llego Chin.

- Tenemos una misión – dijo Chin, Steve se contuvo el puchero cuando apenas iba a pedirle a salir a Danny.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Danny.

El caso no era sencillo, una banda de asaltabancos había desembarcado en la convención de diamantes, y habían robado el rubí de Sudáfrica, un diamante rojo de muchos millones de dólares, al final habían descubierto su ubicación en un muelle.

- Esperemos a los refuerzos por una vez Steve – se quejo Danny cuando se acercaban al barco.

- … - Steve estaciono a unos metros para que no los vieran, analizo la situación, aun no se veía actividad de que zarparían pronto, era tranquilo, y se acordó del paso dos, `Los pequeños detalles y obsequios sencillos´, era factible y posible esperar.

- Si no llegan en 10 minutos yo entro – soltó Steve mientras se preparaba. Danny solo le vio no creyendo que su compañero había dicho eso.

En ocho minutos llegaron los refuerzos, y la detención se llevo de la forma más sencilla y aburrida, sin bajas, con el gobernador satisfecho y un Danny viéndolo como a un extraterrestre.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Danny cuando estaban de vuelta en el auto, Steve vio confundido a su compañero, futuro novio-esposo.

- ¿Él que? – pregunto curioso mientras llevaba a su casa a Danny, si no podían salir, tomar cervezas y comer como en los viejos tiempos, hará el mismo efecto, o al menos eso esperaba.

- ¡Esperaste! – grito desconcertando a Steve más.

- Eso pediste – dijo simplemente, él rubio abrió la boca para quejarse pero no salió ninguna voz, pues no había razón para quejarse.

En otros cinco minutos quedo en silencio el auto y llegaron a la propiedad.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – pregunto Steve, Danny acepto, tenía algunas penas que ahogar en alcohol.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titulo: **__El __plan __SEAL_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Hawaii __Five-0_

_**Pareja: **__Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:**__Hawaii __five-0 __y __sus __personajes __no __me __pertenecen, __pertenecen __a __los __directivos, __guionistas, __actores __y __a __sus __respectivas __mentes __creativas, __jamás __llegare __a __crear __algo __como __esto __en __mi __vida._

_**Notas:**__Fanfic __corto._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo ****3. ****Mensajes ****subliminales.**

Vio el espacio frente a él con una concentración, analizo cada cosa de la habitación.

- Despejar mi antigua habitación – murmuro mientras escribía en su ya famosa libretita, ya había empezado ha hacer recuento de lo que necesitaba, empezando por las habitaciones de Mary y él, bueno, la de ella no la iba a tocar, que le arrancaba la cabeza, aun venia a visitarlo y la usaba.

Empezando por guardar algunas cosas, su celular sonó.

- Hola – contesto mientras dejaba la caja y ponía atención a la conversación.

- Hey jefe – la voz era de Chin.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunto al reconocer a su amigo.

- Bien, llamo por Kono – dijo con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunta concentrándose.

- Últimamente esta muy triste, y quisiera hacer una reunión para animarla, entre nosotros – Steve recordó que era cierto.

- ¿Qué tienes preparado? – pregunto, una reunión seria bienvenida.

- Reserve en un restaurant, en la playa de Molokai, para nosotros, realmente quiero que se anime un poco –

- Me parece una buena idea, llamaré a Danny – dice mientras empieza a marcar con el teléfono de su casa al celular del rubio.

- Muy bien, será a las cinco, gracias - corta la comunicación.

Inmediatamente Danny contestó.

Diez antes de las siete había llegado a la playa, en donde Chin y Danny se encontraban conversando en una mesa.

- Chin, Danny, ¿aun no llega Kono? – saludo a cada uno con una palmada en el hombro.

- No, pero no debe tardar – responde Chin, mientras lleva a su boca un sorbo de du vaso.

- Voy a pedir algo mientras llega – el rubio se paro y fue a la barra, donde una chica estaba haciendo los pedidos, y ordenando.

La chica estaba conversando con Danny, al parecer animadamente. Steve no dudo y fue a por él futuro novio-esposo.

- Hey Danny, Kono llegara en cualquier momento – llega de improvisto mientras le pone la mano en el hombro del mas bajo.

- Cierto – al parecer no estaba muy feliz de ser interrumpido, pero como era para su amiga que estaba bien – entonces, gracias por la platica – dijo sonriente.

- Por supuesto – sonrío la chica, pero sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, Steve la miraba con ojos analíticos.

- Nos vemos en otra ocasión – dijo Danny, mientras Steve le obligaba a avanzar.

- Claro – tartamudeo nerviosa por el SEAL, quien le dio una mirada de advertencia, mientras se iban a la mesa donde estaba Chin.

Kono vio esto con ojos incrédulos, apenas había llegado y se encontró con esta escena, recuperándose se encontró con su equipo (excepto Lori), quien ya habían encargado algunas bebidas.

- Hola chicos – sonrió al verlos.

- Kono tiempo sin verte – le abrazo Danny, Kono vio instintivamente a Steve, quien le devolvió la sonrisa fraternalmente.

- Entonces, ¿Casi como en los viejos tiempos? – pregunto sonriente y aliviada de no recibir la mirada asesina de Steve.

- No digas eso, pronto será como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Steve mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

- Eso espero – dice suspirando abatidamente.

- Hey, no te deprimas, venimos a pasar tiempo de calidad – dijo su primo sonriente, Kono sonrío agradecida.

El tiempo pasaba y pudo darse cuenta de cierto cambio, con la primera escena que vio al llegar, pensó que era su imaginación, pero no, Steve seguía ahuyentando a toda fémina que quisiera acercársele a Danny, y se sentaba cercas de él, si, antes se sentaban cercas, pero esta vez Steve estaba casi arriba del detective.

¿A no ser?

¿Steve estaba enamorado de Danny?

Oh.

Que necesitaba una cámara de video.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titulo:**El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**Vismur_

_**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:** Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:** Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas:**Fanfic corto. Feliz por el capitulo cinco._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 4. Intervención femenina.**

Se sentía bien estar de vuelta, suspiro Kono tranquilamente en su silla, bebiendo un poco agua, se sentía feliz, a pesar de la nueva, quien estaba archivando papeles en otro escritorio. No es que tuviera nada en contra de ella.

Esa mañana habían tocado una misión sencilla sobre trata de personas, donde se tenía que desmantelar a la organización y arrestar a los culpables, como en los viejos tiempos más uno.

Y todo parecía en total normalidad, si es que las misiones que aplicaba su jefe eran consideradas normales, hasta que tuvieron que entrar a la propiedad.

Steve McGarrett.

Su jefe.

El hombre que prácticamente volaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, que obligaba a una lluvia de balas, que prácticamente tenias que hacer testamento antes de cada misión, había dejado a todos con vida, la propiedad en optimas condiciones y cero gastos de los estrictamente necesarios.

Y todo porque Danny se lo pidió.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se entero de un incidente anterior, no lo podía creer, si eso no era amor, entonces no sabia que era.

Y luego estaba la pequeña cosita que le cayó a su jefe en dicha misión.

Una libreta.

Oh, pero no cualquier libreta, la libreta más interesante que ha tenido la dicha de leer. En el estaba escrito "El plan SEAL", como ella lo había llamado, donde venia una lista corta de cómo conquistar a Danny, y las reparaciones a la casa de Steve, también venia los peligros potenciales para su relación, léase mujeres que gustasen del rubio.

Aunque a lenguas se veía que necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Así que dejando su botella seca, se dirigió al despacho del hombre dueño de esa libreta.

- Jefe – menciono Kono viendo divertida al mencionado que estaba buscando algo..

- ¿Qué sucede Kono? – pregunto Steve dejando algunos papeles.

- Encontré esto – enseña la libreta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- La leíste – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, Kono se sonrojo al verse descubierta.

- Lo siento – entregándole la libreta, Steve la tomo.

- Gracias por cuidarla – la mete de nuevo en su bolsillo.

- Sobre eso – Steve dirige su mirada hacia ella – me parece que lo tengas un plan de conquista, pero creo que deberías hacer algunos cambios – ofreció Kono amablemente.

- ¿Cambios? – pregunta un poco confundido.

- Si – se sienta, mientras pone sus codos en la mesa – veraz, tu lista esta bien, solo hay que enfocarla.

- ¿Cómo en que? – pregunta ahora interesado, intentando tomar nota.

- Es raro verte sin explotar algo, y creo que ahora debe estar pensando que es el fin del mundo – dijo la joven.

- Solo lo hago porque él lo pide – Kono suspiro un poco ensoñadora, pero volvió pronto a tierra.

- Se ve que el amor te dio duro, pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte – la chica sonríe.

- Yo no…

- Nos vemos mañana, y por favor, deja de actuar tan raro – se fue.

- Pero yo no estoy enamorado, solo quiero hacer feliz a Danno – susurro molesto por que no lo escucharon.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titulo:**El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**Vismur_

_**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:** Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:** Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas:**Fanfic corto. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 5. La morgue es el mejor lugar para hacer estrategias de amor**

Max no era un metiche, claro que no, pero como podía evitar oír una conversación en su mesa de trabajo, claro, sin cadáver, pero ahí estaban sus compañeros de trabajo conversando sobre un plan de conquista.

Y no, no era que se había quedado cuando ellos entraron, claro que no.

- Que tal si le das flores – dijo Kono escribiendo en la libreta una lista de regalos, Max se sorprendió que Steve estaba intentando logar con alguien.

- Estamos hablando de Danny, además, eso no queda con él - contesto Steve inmediatamente, bueno, que el susodicho fuera Danny si que no era una sorpresa, en realidad, le parecía muy normal.

- Yo aconsejaría una buena pulida a su auto – dijo Max sentándose junto a ellos, ambos le miraron parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

- Max tienen razón – dijo Kono muy despreocupada, Steve solo asintió.

- Es una buena idea, mañana lo pediré prestado – Kono y Max sabían que prestado, no era la palabra adecuada.

Al día siguiente…

Después de una misión clásica del SEAL, porque si había vuelto a las andanzas, ante la ira del gobernador, que pensaba que al fin se había librado de esos arranques, pero no, Dios seguramente odiaba al hombre.

Steve, Kono y Max, y vaya que había encajado bastante bien, a saber porque, llegaron de nuevo a la morgue, había un cadáver en una mesa, pero la otra estaba desocupada, y fue la que tomaron.

Steve se quedo en una silla, Kono tomo otra más alta, y Max le pasa un pañuelo frio a su jefe para que este lo ponga en su mejilla, la cual tenia un poco morada, vaya que el rubio golpeaba fuerte.

- ¿Y por qué fue el golpe? – pregunto Max sacando su fruta de un cajón de muerto, ofreció un poco a sus invitados, Kono negó, pero Steve tomó un poco.

- Supongo que fue que casi les volaban los sesos en esa cabaña – sugirió Kono un poco divertida.

- O puede que haya sido la explosión de cuatro helicópteros – dijo Max recodando.

- O el incendio de cuatro hectáreas de selva - volvió a decir Kono.

- O el coche no quedo bien – intento de nuevo Max.

- No fue nada de eso – dijo Steve acabando de tragar la frutar.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntaron ambos al unisonó, Max no podía creer que había encajado bastante bien en este malévolo plan.

- Se enojo porque descubrió que yo fui quien se deshizo de sus corbatas – ambos muchachos se quedaron con cara de piedra.

- Pensé que no las usaba por consideración o algo así – dijo Kono interesada.

- Eso fue al principio, iba a volver a sus cadenas en el cuello, pero lo evite, claro que las tengo guardas y organizadas – dijo simplemente.

Buscaba llamar la atención del rubio, fue el pensamiento de ambos, negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces no se enojo por el auto? – pregunto curiosa Kono.

- Claro que si – Steve hizo una cara de obviedad – se enojo, pero se quedo callado al saber que quedo bien y pulido, me lo agradeció con un buen sermón de los suyos – Steve asintió con la cabeza recordando el momento.

- ¿Eso es agradecer? – pregunto Max levantando una ceja.

- Por supuesto, puso esa mirada que dice "Eres un maldito, pero gracias por el gesto", la he visto un montón de veces – asintió el SEAL – y por cierto, se supone que íbamos a tomar cervezas, si me disculpan me voy – se quito el pañuelo y salió.

- Si que le pego duro el amor, ¿eh? – dijo Max regresando a sus actividades.

- Ya te digo – contesto Kono negando feliz con la cabeza.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titulo:**El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**Vismur_

_**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:** Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:** Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas:**Fanfic corto. Basado en el capitulo 7 de la segunda temporada, que no he visto, porque mi maquina decidió que necesitaba actualizaciones y demás cosas, así que he adivinado un poco con los spoiler (ama los spoiler's), aunque con locuras mías incluidas._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 6. Enemigo público número uno**

Steve daba vueltas como león enjaulado, desde que se había enterado de la cita de Danno con la chica de la biblioteca, no paraba de hacer eso en la oficina.

Lori suspiro, no es que era cotilla… esta bien, un poco, pero no era su culpa… bueno quizás un poquitín, pero como iba a saber que iban a hablar de "eso", si como ella lo había llamado, porque bueno, ella tenia cierta responsabilidad…

- Vamos Steve cálmate – dijo Kono, buscando a cierta persona por las cámaras conectadas al sistema de seguridad.

- Estoy calmado – respondió el otro aun dando vueltas, Kono suspiro.

Quedo el silencio por unos minutos.

Lori se recordó como había quedado ahí en medio de "eso".

Oh si. Se había quedado un poco más curiosa por la cara larga que cargaba él jefe, más de lo normal, y después se enteró de la cita de Danny con, como la había bautizado Steve, la chica del museo, Kono inmediatamente le saco la sopa en medio del cuartel, sin importarles que ella estaba ahí.

Enterándose de otras cosillas en el proceso, que no quería saber, gracias, así que cuando pregunto en broma cuanto tiempo llevaban casados, estaba jugando, para ahora enterarse que su jefe estaba colado por el rubio.

Ojala que no se enteré que ella tuvo vela en el entierro o empezaba a buscar un bunker, y de los buenos.

- ¡Los encontré! – dijo Kono feliz mientras veían a Danny y la chica del museo, platicando al parecer muy animados, comiendo tranquilamente.

Steve se quedo fijamente viendo la escena.

Y Lori agradecía que no estaba dirigida esa mirada no era para ella, Dios, que daba miedo, y preferirías hacerte un ritual a ti mismo antes de querer encontrártelo a él con esa mirada, y eso que ella ya sabia que era peligroso normalmente.

- ¿Quiere que active la alarma antiincendios? – pregunto Kono inocentemente, mientras el programa para hacerlo estaba en la pantalla.

Steve sonrió maléficamente.

Kono también.

Y puede jurar que vio cuernitos y colas de diablo en ese instante.

- Sabes mi respuesta – dice Steve recuperando control.

- Yo solo lo hacia por obligación – apretó el sistema, mientras en las cámaras el agua empapaba a los clientes.

- Será mejor que guardes video de esto – dijo Steve mientras salía del cuartel.

- ¿A dónde vas jefe? – pregunto Kono divertida.

- A dar una vuelta - alcanzo a gritar mientras desaparecía por las puertas, Kono sonrió.

- Apuesto a que va a ir con Danny para verlo mojado – dice Kono mientras mira a Lori, esta se congelo.

- ¿Ah?

- Y viendo esto, se me ocurre algo que puedes hacer tú para juntar a esos dos… – dice mientras mira fijamente a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

- No creo que… - pero antes de terminar Kono sonrió más ampliamente.

- … o le diré al jefe que tú motivaste a Danny a invitarla – refiriéndose a la chica del museo.

¡Mierda!

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titulo:**El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**Vismur_

_**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:** Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:** Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas:**Fanfic corto._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 7. Accidentes favorables…**

Danny suspiro, mientras esperaba a su retoño, en esos instantes se encontraba en el aeropuerto, donde recogería a Grace, su pequeña dama, quien venia a pasar tiempo con él.

- Sigo sin entender porque viniste – se quejó Danny.

Al lado suyo Steve sonrió.

- De nada, me alegro el tener que acompañarte – el rubio rodo los ojos.

- No que porque me molesto – susurro por lo bajo, pero cualquier intento de matar al SEAL del lado murió cuando diviso a su querida hija.

- ¡Papá! – grito la pequeña Grace aventándose al regazo de su padre cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Danny solo abrazo con cariño a su hija. Steve veía esta escena con adoración, siempre le encantaba ver a Danny y Grace juntos, era una maravillosa imagen a la vista y la memoria.

- Hola Grace – saludo Steve cuando considero que paso un tiempo suficiente.

- Tio Steve – la pequeña niña sonrió al hombre, a quien también abrazo.

- ¿Cómo le ha ido a la pequeña de este gruñón? – pegunto el moreno, logrando sacar un gruñido de Danny, y una gran sonrisa a la niña.

- ¡Los extrañe mucho! – emocionada saltaba, subieron al coche de Danny para llevar a Grace a ver a los demás, y quizás fugarse un rato a comer.

Nada más entrar, Kono salió corriendo a abrazar a su alumna favorita (y tenia bastantes), Chin le revolvió el cabello, y Max estaba bastante entusiasmado.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Grace para señalar a la rubia.

- Soy Lori Weston – se presento a la pequeña, quien le veía analíticamente.

- Soy Grace – sonrió.

- Ya hace hambre, ¿no? – pregunto Kono – se me ocurre una idea jefe, compren alguna comida para traer, y comemos aquí, ya que no podemos salir.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, salieron y en media hora estaban de vuelta, usando una mesa, comiendo toda clase de comida, platicando, relajándose, platicando convivencias.

- ¿Por qué no usas mi corbata papá? – pregunto Grace tomando un camarón empanizado.

- Cierto alcornoque con adrenalina al máximo no me la ha regresado – mirada fea a Steve.

- Te he dicho que vayas por ella – dijo sin más Steve, restándole importancia.

- Si la tomaste, tienes la obligación de regresármela – se quejó Danny de nuevo, Grace solo reía divertida.

Lori se levanto al ver su reloj.

- Bueno chicos, yo creo que me voy, nos vemos mañana – y salió del cuartel, los demás siguieron platicando.

Después de unas horas, Danny decidió llevar a su hija a descansar, Steve quedó solo en el cuartel con Kono, limpiando lo que usaron para pasar una buena tarde.

Cuando iba a regresar a su hogar, recibió la llamada de Danny.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto la voz del rubio al otro lado.

- Claro – contesto el moreno.

- ¿Me puedo quedar una semana en tú casa? – pregunto.

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto ahora preocupado.

- Hum… bueno – y solo necesito eso para llegar en cuestión de nada al departamento de Danny, encontrándose con bomberos y patrullas.

Intentando no asustarse, busco a los Williams y encontró a Danny quien tenia varias cajas y maletas alrededor de su coche, mientras Grace se veía por la ventana del coche.

- ¿Danny estas bien? – pregunto Steve viendo el edificio donde residía, que chamuscado y quemado en muchas partes.

- Si – respondió suavemente.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto volviendo su atención al rubio.

- Hubo un incendio, ha quemado la mayor parte del edificio, no hubo victimas, y no quemo donde yo estaba, pero no dejarán que nadie se quede, han dicho algo de derrumbar el edificio, aunque me han dejado sacar mis cosas, que no son muchas a decir verdad – explico el rubio.

Steve asintió, tomo una caja y la llevo a su coche.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Danny contrariado cuando regreso.

- Me pediste ayuda, así que vamos mi casa antes de que Grace se duerma – señalo a la pequeña quien estaba cabeceando – ahora ayúdame a llevar las cajas, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo necesario – Steve le sonrió mientras cargaba otra caja.

- Gracias

- De nada

Mientras esto pasaba, una conversación telefónica se llevaba a cabo.

- Creo que no era necesario eso – se quejo un poco la voz.

- Oh no, era todo necesario – respondió con picardía la otra.

- ¿Y si me atrapan? – pregunto un poco asustada.

- No te atraparan, créeme, he hecho mi tarea y no pasará nada, tenemos que juntar a esos dos… o le diré a Steve lo que ya sabes – amenazó juguetonamente.

- Eres malvada Kono

- A mucha honra Lori, gracias por quemar el edificio – dijo sonriente mientras colgaba.

Todo por el amor.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Titulo:**El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**Vismur_

_**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:** Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:** Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas:**Fanfic corto. Muerte de un personaje, adelante un evento que no debería, pero lo hice, y feliz por el episodio, casi me acorde de Rambo, solo que aquí fue al revés._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 8. El abogado del diablo, digo, de Rachel.**

Unas dos buenas semanas habían pasado desde que Grace se había quedado en Hawai, más específicamente la casa de Steve, la pequeña se quedo en la habitación de Mary ya que la otra estaba en reparaciones, y la principal era de Steve, Danny solo acepto el sillón.

- Tio Steve – la pequeña Grace se encontraba pintando estrellas en una pared lila suave. Cuando se entero de que estaba remodelando la habitación, que sería para ella, pero aun no lo sabia, empezó a ayudarle a pintarla, color lila para el fondo, blanco en el techo, y una línea púrpura en la mitad de la habitación. Grace agregaba estrellas blancas en una pared.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el SEAL cuando dejo de colocar calcomanías de mariposas.

- ¿Te gusta mi papá? – pregunta inocente, pero con una seguridad nunca antes vista en una niña de su edad.

Steve solo se dedico a mirarla largamente.

- Ustedes dos harían una buena pareja – dice Grace asintiendo, Steve iba a decir algo pero la pequeña no lo dejo – además, también me gustaría decirte papá – ella sonrió mientras regresaba su atención a las estrellas que pintaba.

Steve se pregunto por que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba enamorado de Danny, si solo quería hacerlo feliz, suspiro mentalmente, aunque el hecho de que Grace tendría que llamarle papá pronto sucederá, cuando se case con Danno.

Regresaron a sus actividades por lo menos unos 15 minutos, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Ambos curiosos, bajaron para ver quien los visitaba.

Danny quien andaba en la planta baja, fue quien abrió, y al hacerlo descubrió al abogado de Rachel.

- Buenas tardes señor Williams – saludo cortésmente el hombre - ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto seriamente, Steve pudo ver la lucha interna de Danny, pero al final acepto, y lo dirigió a la sala, donde Steve y Grace habían llegado a un sillón mas amplio, mismo donde se sentó Danny.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su visita? – pregunto el rubio, bastante nervioso por lo que podría salir este hombre, siempre le hizo la vida un poco complicada.

- ¿Puedo pedir la salida de la niña por favor? – pregunto el abogado, sacando algunos documentos de su portafolio.

Steve y Danno se miraron, y comunicándose por lo ojos aceptaron la petición.

- Hey Grace, ¿puedes seguir pintando estrellas? – sugirió Steve, la niña acepto mirando al abogado y subiendo las escaleras.

- Bueno se ha ido, ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Danny seriamente al abogado, quien solo suspiro.

- No vengo con buenas noticias – dijo el hombre, acomodándose incomodo en el sillón – su ex esposa junto a su marido actual, han muerto en un accidente de coche – comunico empezando a darle documentos.

Steve supo de inmediato que Danny estaba impactado ante la notica.

- ¿Cómo? – la voz le temblaba de tan solo pensarlo.

- Un hombre ebrio se estrello contra ellos de frente, fue un golpe muy fuerte – comunico el abogado mientras sacaba más papeles.

- ¿Qué pasará con Grace? – pregunto nervioso y temblando un poco, sin prestar atención a los papeles.

- Ahora señor Williams, usted es el responsable de las niñas Grace Williams y Nicole Edwards – abriendo algunas paginas pasándolas a los hombres. Ambos miraron al abogado ante el nombre desconocido.

- ¿Nicole Edwards? – preguntaron ambos.

- Es la hija de Rachel y Stan Edwards, nació una semana antes del accidente – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Pero porque me dejan las responsabilidad a mí? – pregunto nervioso, nunca pensó es que Rachel dejará a sus hijas con él.

- No lo se, lo único que tengo entendido es que dejaron en su testamento por mutuo acuerdo que usted se encargará de ellas en caso de pasarles algo – Steve noto que Danny tenia un nudo en la garganta por el gesto.

- ¿Y la niña? – refiriéndose a la bebé, volviendo a temblar, dificultándosele hablar.

- Puede ir por ella tan pronto como esté disponible para viajar – respondió el abogado – lo único que necesito que haga es que me firme todos estos papeles, también hay un formato para el cambio de apellido de la niña Nicole Edwards, en caso de que usted requiera – pasándole la pluma.

Danny dudo, pero con su gran corazón de no dejar a esas niñas desamparadas, una que era su sol, y la otra porque no tenia culpa, así que firmo todos los papeles que el abogado le dio.

Cuando finalizo, el abogado se despidió, pero manteniéndose en contacto con Danny para saber como se llevaría el traslado de Nicole Edwards ahora Williams.

- Lamento meterte en esto – dijo Danny quien estaba inclinado en una posición muy incomoda, sin dejar ver su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Steve.

- Por aceptar responsabilidades sin consultarte – oyó un fuerte suspiro del rubio, quien le encaro.

- No te preocupes por eso – respondió honestamente.

- Prometo buscar una casa pronto – ahora que ya no tenía que dar la pensión alimentaria.

- Danny – Steve llamó su atención – te dije que podías quedarte todo lo que necesitarás, no estaba mintiendo, ahora menos que vas a necesitar ayuda – la expresión del rubio se suavizo, y Steve sintió un gran calorcito subir por su pecho.

- Gracias – respondió mientras se levantaba del sillón – hora de decirle a Grace – armándose de valor mientras subía las escaleras.

Eso cambiaba los planes, se dijo Steve mentalmente, y necesitarían otra habitación.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Titulo:**El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**Vismur_

_**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:** Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:** Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas:**Fanfic corto. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 9. Nicole conoce su nuevo hogar.**

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde que comunicarán a Danny sobre el accidente, la pobre de Grace lloró mucho al saber que ya no verá a su mamá de nuevo. Pero su padre le consolaba dándole abrazos y mimos. Steve intentaba no incomodar a ninguno de los dos.

Termino de pintar la habitación de Grace, y se compraron accesorios y muebles que a la pequeña le gustará, además de ayudar a comprar la cuna y ropa de su hermanita, a la cual quería conocer.

Dicha cuna, ropa, ropero de bebé, y demás accesorios, estaban en su habitación, ya que logró convencer a Danno de quedarse en ella, ya que necesitaba un buen descanso, y estar al pendiente de la bebé durante los primeros meses, además de insinuar que no tenía más habitaciones que la nueva de Grace y la de Mary, pero que si le pasaba algo a esta última, rodarían cabezas.

También ayudo que explicará, que si se hace una nueva habitación, sería para Nicole cuando creciera un poco más.

Extraño sería que Danny no se hubiera dado cuenta que Steve hablara a futuro con ellos permanentemente en su casa, mejor para el SEAL, así se evitaba el sermón que seguro le llovería.

Steve y Grace esperaban a que Danny regresara con Nicole, y ahora se encontraban de nuevo en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Papá tardará mucho? – pregunto nerviosa la pequeña, mientras movía las piernas efusivamente.

- Paciencia, Grace, en cualquier momento aparecerá por esa puerta – contesto Steve, tiempo con la niña ayudo a hablarle con naturalidad.

Pero sin esperar demasiado, pronto Danny Williams apareció cargando un bulto entre sus brazos en una cobijita rosa.

- ¡Papá! – grito entusiasta Grace, mientras se acerca a su padre.

- Hola cariño – con la mano menos ocupada, le acaricio la cabeza a su hija, quien le sonrió.

- ¿Esta es Nicole? – pregunto Steve, prestando atención al bultito, Danny asintió.

- Así es – mientras la destapa, mostrando a una pequeña niña, con ropa rosa, dormida aun, y apenas cabello, que era negro.

- Nicole – murmuro maravillada Grace, especialmente cuando su padre se agacho para enseñársela mejor – Hola, soy Grace, tú hermana mayor – le dijo a la bebé, a quien le acaricio la mejilla.

Steve sintió que la ternura escondida en algún lugar dentro de sí, floreció al ver la escena entre los Williams.

- Es muy linda - murmuro de nuevo Grace, Danny sonrió.

- Tú también eras muy linda Grace – responde su padre.

- Entonces vamos – por fin Steve habló, recogiendo las maletas para llevar a su camioneta.

- Hola Steve – sonrisa - espero que no te haya causado problemas – dice solemne.

- Grace es muy buena y no causo problemas – respondió Steve feliz.

- No me refería a ti, se lo dije a ella – respondió Danny con burla, Steve rodo los ojos, y Grace soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

- Solo sube – dijo Steve al volante, Danny, Grace y Nicole iban en la parte trasera.

En 20 minutos llegaban a la residencia McGarrettt y Williams por tiempo indefinido.

- Jamás pensé que extrañaría llegar – responde Danny suspirando – y no Steve, aun odio Hawái – agrega inmediatamente, mientras sube las escaleras a lo que será su nueva habitación compartida entre Steve, Nicole y él.

- Bueno Nicole – miro a la bebé – mira la suerte que te cargas – suspiro mientras entraba a la habitación – un SEAL suicida, un policía de Jersey que odia Hawái, aunque tú hermana es muy linda, y seguramente será lo único que te mantenga cuerda – suspira de nuevo mientras deja a la bebé en la cuna. Mientras se acostaba en la cama, debía dormir, lo iba a necesitar.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Titulo:**El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**Vismur_

_**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:** Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:** Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas:**Fanfic ya no tan corto. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 10. Los primeros días**

El gran llanto inundo la habitación, Steve se paró como zombie de la cama y fue por Nicole antes de que despertará a Danny, había pasado una semana desde que la pequeña había llegado a su casa, la cual se despertaba cada cierto tiempo por comida o por cambio de pañal, y debe reconocer, que muy precisa también.

Rápidamente tomo el termo donde ya había agua hervida, un biberón, y la formula, con la misma precisión que utilizaba para desarmar una bomba, midió las onzas de agua, puso las cucharaditas, y agito con soltura, todo esto con los ojos cerrados mientras bostezaba.

- Vamos Nicole – una vez terminada su tarea tomo a la bebé quien dejo de llorar esperando su biberón, gimoteando débilmente, como una clara señal de que se apresurara.

Steve puso la mamila, y la pequeña pronto devoraba con prisa la leche, le pareció lindo, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana.

Y bueno, uno se preguntará, ¿Qué rayos hacia un SEAL alimentado un bebé a las tres de la mañana?

Las primeras tres noches eso lo hacia Danny, pero a Steve le empezó a preocupar las ojeras que estaba ganando el rubio, así que después de poner su cara de "me dices como te ayudo o vuelo en los aires cinco aviones sobre Hawái", al parecer Danny era buen maestro, porque pronto el super SEAL había aprendido como cambiar un pañal, incluso en los peores escenarios, o preparar un biberón o cambiarla de ropa hasta atado de las manos… y si, ya lo comprobó.

Y él se encargaba todas las noches a las tres de la mañana de alimentarla y/o cambiarla, para que Danny durmiera seis horas seguidas, para que a las seis de la mañana la pequeña pidiera su comida de nuevo, ya había dicho que era muy precisa.

Aunque aun le faltaban hacer otras cosas, pero de eso se encargaba Danny, y más aprovechando su incapacidad de paternidad, nuevo derechos para los padres solteros o cuando adoptan un bebé, y este pueda acostumbrase a ellos, esa ley junto a la del matrimonio homosexual; al gobernador no le quedo de otra que darle un mes a Danny antes de volver al trabajo, y pudiera hacer todos los arreglos necesarios.

Nicole pronto acabo su biberón, bostezando cerro sus ojitos, Steve sonrió, le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que eructará, una vez hecho reviso por si necesitaba un cambio de pañal, al comprobar que no, solo la dejo de nuevo en la cuna, estiro el cuello, se acostó, acomodándose en la cama, quedo de frente a Danny, quien aun seguía dormido, cerro los ojos, y se fue a dormir.

Tres horas después la alarma sonó, o su nombre real, Nicole.

Esta vez Danny fue quien se levanto, mientras Steve se quedo un poco más en la cama, estirándose, vio a Danny ya alimentando a la bebé, así que fue a hacer sus ejercicios habituales, después de todo, hoy era domingo, así que tenían el día libre.

Dejo su camiseta en una silla y salió a nadar un rato.

- Hoy quería pasar la tarde con Gaby – menciono Danny cuando regresó de nadar, y cambiaba a la bebé de rompa.

Steve se congelo por la declaración.

- Pero no puedo llevarme a las niñas, pero no creo encontrar a alguien que las cuide con tan poco tiempo, así que creo que debo llevarme a Grace y Nicole para que la conocieran – dijo el rubio mientras dejaba a Nicole en un portabebé.

- Si quieres me quedo con ellas – responde Steve rápidamente.

- Steve, se que puedes cuidar a Grace, y más por que ella es autosuficiente, pero Nicole es punto y aparte, te dejo que me ayude en la madrugada, por que aunque este dormido estoy ahí por si algo pasa, en cambio lo que me estas pidiendo estaré fuera – termino de decir.

- Te llamaré si tengo dudas – intento volver a quedarse con la niñas, la idea que conozcan a Gaby le hacia maromas en el estomago – además se supone que es una cita entre ustedes dos – el rubio se lo pensó – llamaré a Kono – y con eso sabia que había ganado la discusión.

Steve estaba infeliz porque Danny salía, pero feliz porque las niñas se quedaban con él.

- Bien, pero les pasa algo McGarrett, y haré queso rayado contigo – amenazo mientras se iba a preparar para salir.

- El genio que se carga tu padre ¿eh? – le dijo a Nicole quien no le hizo caso, por estar comiéndose sus dedos.

Tres horas después… Grace bajaba de las escaleras, mientras Danny dejaba el desayuno en la mesa para su bebé mayor, y Steve le daba de comer a Nicole.

- Hola hermanita – saludo Grace, mientras acaricio la mejilla de la bebé, e inmediatamente iba a comer.

- Cariño saldré hoy – refiriéndose a Grace, quien solo asintió, feliz por sus hotcakes, Steve hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

- Que te vaya bien Danno – se despidió Steve.

- Te deje los números de emergencia Grace, y cuida a Steve y Nicole – Grace sonrió divertida.

- Que confianza – dijo con sarcasmo, Danny rodo los ojos y salió de la casa, unos instantes después el sonido del coche se escucho.

- Bueno, ¿quien de ustedes quiere ir al Centro Comercial? – pregunto, Nicole solo le miro, mientras Grace levantaba la mano, ya que la boca la tenia llena de comida – bueno, acaba de desayunar y cámbiate, y nos iremos en 30 minutos – mirando su reloj, Grace solo hizo un saludo militar, mientras Steve llamaba a Kono.

En media hora todos estaban listos. Las niñas viajarían en los asientos traseros de la camioneta, con especial atención en colocar debidamente el portabebé para Nicole, y Grace se puso su cinturón de seguridad.

Aunque Steve seguía inseguro por el portabebe, así que llamo a Danny.

"_¿Steve?__"_ – la voz de Danny se acompañado por el murmullo de gente – _"__¿paso __algo?__"_

- No – respondió Steve, mientras observaba a las niñas.

"_¿Entonces?"_

- Iba a ir al supermercado, pero no estoy seguro como se instala el portabebe – dijo sin más.

"_¿Por qué vas al Centro Comercial?"_

- Kono necesita ir de compras, nosotros también necesitamos algunas cosas, y ya que ella va a ir, de una vez voy yo – pudo oír un suspiro, y luego las instrucciones de cómo poner adecuadamente un portabebe, al final resultaba que Steve lo había hecho bien.

"_Sera mejor que conduzcas con cautela…"_

– Gracias – colgó interrumpiendo el monologo, y rápidamente se puso en movimiento, regulando la velocidad.

Ya en el Centro Comercial, Kono le esperaba junto a Max y Lori.

Era gracioso ver a un Super SEAL cargando con un brazo un bebé, y con el otro agarrando a Grace, quien saltaba un poco mientras caminaba.

Kono saco una foto de esto.

- ¡bebé! – grito emocionada la autoproclamada madrina de Nicole, a todos les dio gracia, pero nadie discutió, ni siquiera Danny.

- ¿Y Danny? – pregunto Lori viendo por todos lados, nadie creería que dejaría a sus niñas con Steve…

Grace señalo una maquina de sacar peluches, Steve le dio dinero, y ella fue a tener suerte.

- Con Gaby – Lori, Max y Kono solo negaron ante los celos evidentes de Steve, pero no dijeron nada.

- ¿Le diste la charla de que debe quedarse con las niñas? – pregunto Max.

- Ayer – respondió Steve.

- ¿La de ellas solo te quieren a ti? – pregunto Lori.

- Antier y el Lunes – volvió a responder.

- ¿Y la de me enseñas a manejar esto? – pregunto Kono.

- El martes y miércoles – dijo Steve.

- Bueno, vamos a pensar excusas para que Danny se quede contigo – dijo Kono sonriente.

- Pero bueno, seis de siete esta bien – dijo Max – vamos a surtir nuestras cosas.

Steve asintió, mientras veía a Grace regresar con un conejo de peluche, que había ganado en la maquina.

Volvio a llamar a Danny.

- Danny, ¿Cómo puedo comprar sin perder de vista a Nicole? – pregunto al rubio, quien en la otra línea solo suspiro.

Kono sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no nos pregunta a nosotros? - pregunto Max mientras tomaba un carrito, también Kono, Lori no, porque la trajeron a la fuerza.

- Porque el chiste es arruinar la cita de Danny, aunque Steve ya sepa como se hace – dice sonriente Kono, Lori rezo al cielo y Max asintió en complicidad.

- ¿Cuántas veces llamará a Danny en el día?, yo apuesto cincuenta a que 20 a 30 veces – propuso la apuesta Max.

- Hecho, cincuenta a que 35 a 45 veces – responde Kono, con una gran sonrisa.

- Vamos – Steve llegó con un carrito con portabebe incluido, donde ya estaba Nicole.

Al final había ganado Kono la apuesta.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Titulo:**__El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas: **__¿Ya viene el final? _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 11. Inevitable**

Por un mes y medio Steve pudo evitar que Gaby conociera a Nicole y Grace que no fueran por fotos, pero como todo, llego el momento de que Danny iba a enseñarle a las niñas, y el SEAL ya no pidió evitarlo por más tiempo.

- ¿Así que Danny le presentará a las niñas? – pregunto Max mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la morgue.

- Si – dice Steve comiendo lechuga sentado viendo el piso.

- ¿Sabes donde van a comer? – pregunto Kono sin poder creer que Steve y Max pudieran comer aquí, aun había un cadáver al lado. Por la mirada de Lori sabia que ella pensaba lo mismo.

- No – menciono aun desganado, todos sabían que los celos le habían causado depresión, Steve era tan difícil de entender a veces, debería esta enojado.

- Bueno Steve, tú no te preocupes – Kono sonrió abiertamente, Lori sintió un escalofrió y Max negó con la cabeza.

Cuando el día de la presentación llego, Danny había cambiado a las niñas con lindos vestidos de verano, Grace se veía tan adorable de verde y Nicole con amarillo, aunque tenia que reconocer que Danny se veía bastante bien con aquella camisa abierta con varios botones y ese pantalón claro, se veía tan joven y sexy.

- Nos vemos en la noche entonces y no te aburras sin mi – dijo Danny mientras tomaba una bolsa con la cosas de Nicole, a quien llevaba en sus brazos.

- Nos vemos, saldré con Kono y los demás – dijo Steve mientras esperaba a que su amiga llegará.

- Bien, no explotes nada – Danny salió de la casa, pronto escucho el motor del auto de Danny mientras desaparecía.

Una vez ocurrido vio el reloj, Kono le había dicho que fuera a recogerla, y suspirando fue con ella.

Cuando llego con ella, los primos junto a Malia, , si, Chin ya estaba enterado del plan, él hombre solo levanto una ceja divertida mientras Malia trataba de decirle con la mirada que no dijera nada. Aunque Steve no entendió muy bien su actitud.

Llegaron a un lugar cercas de la playa, donde un alegre Kamekona los esperaba, Max y Lori platicaban con Joe, que estaba haciendo un pescado con una receta del Caribe.

- Hola chicos – saludo Steve, mientras le daba un apretó al hombro de Joe.

- Ya era hora chicos – Kamekona empezó a servir algunos cocteles de helado.

- Estamos en una comida de amigos – dijo Kono sonriente sentándose.

- Si, disfrutemos del paisaje - dijo Max comiendo un poco de fruta.

Steve sonrió, aunque algo desganado porque Danny no se encontraba ahí, pero iba a agradecerles a los muchachos por hacer esto.

Cuando el ambiente se ponía un poco más relajado una voz llego a sus espaldas.

- ¡Tio Steve! – Grace apareció corriendo para abrazarlo.

- ¡Hey Grace! – dijo el SEAL abrazándola - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

- Danno, Nicole y Gaby estamos haya – señalando una dirección, donde efectivamente se encontraba Danny viéndolos.

Kono sonrió a su sobrina, quien le guiño el ojo en un descuido de Steve, todos lo demás negaron con la cabeza, ya que estaban al tanto del plan.

- Hey chicos – menciono Danny acercándose, Gaby cargaba a la bebé, pero Nicole al ver a Steve se lanzo hacia adelante, Gaby logro retenerla a tiempo.

- No sabia que estabas por aquí – dijo Steve casualmente, algo le decía que Kono si lo sabia, debería darle algo a la mujer cuando acabara el día.

- Por lo visto, chicos, ella es Gabriela – presentando a la mujer – Ellos son Steve, Kono, Chin, Malia, Lori, Max, Joe y Kamekona – señalando a cada uno para que ella supiera a quien se refería.

- Es un placer – dijo con una gran sonrisa, Nicole volvió a lanzarse para Steve, empezando a llorar.

- Parece que quiere que la cargues – dice Gaby dándole a Nicole, quien dejo de llorar cuando Steve la cargo, feliz tocando el rostro del hombre.

- Genial, ya tienes una fan, tenemos una reservación y se perderá si no llegamos a la hora – dijo Danny mientras miraba la hora.

- Quédense a comer – dijo Kono alegre, levantándose del asiento que tomaba.

- Quedémonos papá – dice alegre Grace tocando a su papá del brazo, utilizando sus ojitos manipuladores.

- Bueno, no veo porque no – dice Danny, mientras veía como Steve sonreía feliz mientras volvía a sentarse.

Danny y Gaby quedaron juntos en un lado de la mesa, en la cabecera Joe, al otro lado de la mesa Chin y Malia, Grace al lado de Steve quien cargaba a Nicole, ya que no quería separarse de él, y Lori estaba al lado de él, luego Max y Kamekona.

Lori se había quedado al lado de Steve porque Kono le dijo que lo hiciera, al parecer la mujer investigo donde estaría Danny ese día, y había hecho esto a propósito, pero no quería estar al lado del jefe, menos aun acercarse más a este, porque sabia que Danny le daba dagas con los ojos, oh Dios, y más aun, sabía que Steve también le dirigía la misma mirada a Gaby, quien parecía incomoda.

Claro, hasta que ellos hablaban de cosas dejándolas de lado y metiéndose en su mundo.

Si decían que las mujeres eran complicadas, era porque no conocían a Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Titulo:**__El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas: **__Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, disfrútenlo. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 12. De anillos de compromiso y diarios**

Ese día el cielo estaba más caluroso y claro que cualquier día en el año, no había ninguna nube que opacara el cielo, todo el mundo parecía feliz, menos una persona, Steve McGarrett, quien parecía que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

Todo el mundo lo noto.

- Jefe, ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Kono inmediatamente cuando este llego completamente desganado, encorvado y al parecer cansado.

- Creo que me dará gripa – dice sentándose en su silla, leyendo desinteresadamente un informe, Kono se quedo viéndolo.

- Entonces, ¿no deberías estar en casa reposando? – pregunto un poco preocupada, porque realmente se veía mal.

- Se me pasará – dice sin importarle mucho. La chica salió del despacho, donde su primo y Lori la veían.

- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Chin también preocupado.

- Se ve mal – Lori también lo había notado, y los tres reflejaban miradas de la misma índole.

- Dice que puede que le de gripa, aunque ayer estaba bastante bien – responde Kono recordando.

- Será mejor que lo enviemos a casa, si se esta enfermando y si esta en esta actitud podría pasarle algo – dice Chin.

- ¿Quién será el valiente que se lo diga? – pregunta Kono.

- Vayamos por Danny – dice Lori, el rubio era el único que podía controlar a una bestia como Steve.

A diferencia de Steve, Danny se encontraba muy feliz, dejando en vergüenza al sol, ya que a su paso todo brillaba, la gente se animaba tan solo ver su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué Steve esta enfermo? – pregunto Danny cuando Kono, Lori y Chin llegaron con él.

- Al parecer – responde Kono.

- ¿No te diste cuenta? – pregunto Chin interesado.

- Hoy salí temprano, por eso no me percate – dice el rubio rascándose el cuello.

- ¿Puedes hacer que vaya a casa a descansar? – pregunto Lori, sin embargo Danny ni la miro.

- Deja hablo con el cavernícola que es nuestro jefe – se paro y fue a enfrentarse a la bestia, que esos precisos momentos era solo una sombra.

El SEAL no hacia caso exactamente de los papeles, toda su memoria iba y venia a lo que Danny le había dicho el día de ayer.

-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-

- Hoy he ido a comprar un anillo – dice Danny mientras acaba de comer su pasta, Steve lucho por no atragantarse, Grace estaba en una pijamada y Nicole ya estaba dormida.

- ¿El anillo? – pregunto medio atontado.

- Si, me salió un ojo de la cara, pero creo que va siendo hora de dar el siguiente paso, mañana es el día, mañana – el rubio sonrió feliz

- Me parece bien – pero Steve ya no se sentía bien.

-.-.-.-.-End Flash Back-.-.-.-.-

- Steve – Danny estaba en el filo de la puerta.

- Danny - respondió simplemente.

- Si no te sientes bien, deberás irte a casa – dice Danny.

- El gobernador… - claro que no se sentía bien, pero no quería irse.

- Yo me encargo, tu solo vete a casa – Steve no lucho contra eso, y menos si Danny se lo estaba pidiendo.

El SEAL llego a casa temprano.

- Señor, llega temprano – la niñera, quien era una joven muy responsable llego a su encuentro, se llamaba Mei, y se encargaba de cuidar a Nicole cuando ellos trabajaban.

- Si, puedes salir temprano hoy Mei, diviértete un poco – dice Steve mientras toma a Nicole en brazos, la niña se veía contenta.

- Muchas gracias señor, mañana estaré aquí temprano – y salió contenta.

El silencio duro unos minutos.

- Tú y yo juntos – dice Steve a Nicole, Grace aun no salía de la escuela, además que aun iba a ir con su amiga de la escuela a su casa, así que tenia todo el día libre.

Pudo durar dos horas sin gran actividad.

Pero eso le dio tiempo para pensar, en que Danny pronto le pediría matrimonio a Gaby, y tendrán una familia con Grace y Nicole.

Por fin lo que había buscado lo había encontrado el detective, ser feliz.

Entonces porque no se sentía feliz por esto.

Harto, decidió buscar algunas cosas en el despacho para entretenerse, mientras la bebé se encontraba en un portabebés.

Husmeo un rato los libros sin que te interesaran, hasta que se topo un uno de color café bastante viejo. Lo abrió interesado, era la letra de su madre, parpadeo sorprendido. Era un diario de su madre.

"_Hoy he visto a un joven bastante guapo, parece demasiado serio sin embargo."_

Fue lo primero que leyó cuando abrió una de sus paginas, Steve parpadeo confundido.

"_¡Se llama John!, hoy me enterado de su nombre, y su nombre es John, estoy tan feliz de saberlo."_

Oh, la persona de la que supo su nombre fue su padre, Steve sonrió ante esto, paso algunas paginas.

"_Hoy me he animado a hablarle, pero me he llevado una desilusión, parezco que no le caigo bien."_

Su madre ha escrito lo que fue cuando conoció a su padre, pero recuerda que alguna vez su padre le dijo que siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre desde el inicio, intrigado siguió leyendo.

"_Hemos tenido un poco más conversaciones, no es mal tipo, supongo que solo es un poco rudo y no sabe expresarse, de cierta manera, me atrae más."_

"_Creo que le gusto a John"_

"_Hoy me he confesado, pero al parecer malinterprete sus sentimientos, estoy un poco triste"_

"_No, yo estaba bien, John si esta enamorado de mí, solo que no lo sabia, ah que es muy tierno, hoy vino a mi a decirme que estaba triste de que yo estuviera triste, y que haría muchas cosas por mi y mi felicidad, nos hemos aclarado y hemos empezado a salir, supongo que aun habrá confusiones en el camino pero ahora estoy muy feliz"_

Steve parpadeo ante esas palabras.

¿Enamorado?

Él quería hacer feliz a Danno.

_(No lo sabia)_

Él planeo todo esto por eso.

_(Se ve que el amor te dio duro)_

Todo lo que pedía trataba de conseguirlo.

_(¿Te gusta mi papá?)_

Preparo su casa para vivir con las niñas.

_(Bueno, vamos a pensar excusas para que Danny se quede contigo)_

Y la verdad le cayó como agua fría.

¡Él estaba enamorado de Danny!

Inmediatamente tomo el celular.

- ¡Kono! – Nicole vio a Steve con curiosidad, se veía tan agitado.

- ¿Jefe? ¿Qué..? – pero no pudo continuar preguntando.

- Busca a Danny, ahora, dime donde está, voy a dejar a Nicole con Malia, envíame la dirección de inmediato – y antes de que respondiera dejo el celular – vamos Nicole, hay una declaración que interrumpir.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Titulo:**__El plan SEAL_

_**Autor:**__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas: **__El penúltimo capitulo, ya casi se acaba esto. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 13. Rápido y furioso versión Hawái**

Cuando uno va al cine para ver películas de acción donde los autos salen quemando el pavimento, uno se pregunta si puede hacerse realidad, muchos se reirán diciendo que es tonto, otros trataran de cumplir con dicho reto, pero hay quienes pueden hacerlo, sin necesidad de dinero o fama, simplemente porque tienen la habilidad y las agallas para hacerlo, o porque la persona que quieres esta a punto de pedirle matrimonio a otra persona.

En esa situación de encontraba Steve McGarrett, quien conducía como loco la camioneta para llegar al Restaurant Pukalani, con la dirección que Kono le había dado en cuando dejo a Nicole con Malia, Danny no había regresado a la casa, y simplemente se fue al restaurante.

Sabia que se estaba saltando tantas reglas de conducción pero en ese instante no le importaba. Lo importante era llegar al maldito restaurante antes que Danny, o al mismo tiempo que Danny, o antes de que sacará el maldito anillo, ó cualquiera que sea la situación, menos la terrible escena mental donde Gaby dice el temido si.

Aumento la velocidad ante tal pensamiento, dejando el ridículo a los conductores de Formula 1.

Mordiéndose el labio del estrés causado por tanta prisa, llego al restaurante, estacionando violentamente la camioneta, bajo de inmediato para comprobar si Danny ya había llegado, para su mala suerte, si, el coche plateado ya se encontraba tranquilamente estacionado.

Maldijo en voz baja y de inmediato se dirigió al establecimiento. Absteniéndose de abrir la puerta de una patada, y entrar con armas, entro lo más tranquilo y rápido que pudo.

- ¿Tiene reservación señor? – pregunto el empleado de entrada, él lo ignoro deliberadamente entrando de todas maneras, checando cada mesa a su alcance, después de unos segundos de búsqueda, dio con la mirada a Gaby, pero no estaba Danny, quizás se encontraba en el baño.

Dirigiéndose al lugar, entro sin delicadeza, donde la primera imagen que lo recibió fue a Danny respirando, con la caja del anillo entre sus manos.

- Danny – llamó mientras le tomaba del brazo y empezaba a jalonearlo.

- ¡Steve!, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto mientras se veía como su amigo trataba de llevarlo a algún lugar, por instinto, se resistió.

- Solo muévete Danny – dijo el moreno.

- Que carajo Steve, ¡estoy a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Gaby! – grito enfadado el rubio mostrándole la caja.

- No me importa – toma la caja y la avienta.

- ¡Steve! – con la mano libre le da un puñetazo al SEAL por el atrevimiento.

- Eso dolió – se quejó Steve mientras seguía arrastrando a Danny.

- ¡Suéltame! – él rubio estaba a punto de patalear como niño para liberarse, ya había sido arrastrado hacia la salida, y medio mundo se había dado cuenta del pequeño espectáculo que estaban armando - ¡Steve, con un carajo! – grito.

Varias personas habían llamado a la policía…

- ¡No quiero que te cases! – dijo Steve llevando a Danny a su camioneta.

- ¡Esta es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiera con ella! – resoplo molesto el rubio, mientras fue llevado a la fuerza al vehículo.

- ¡No antes de que me escuches! – necio como solo él, Steve miro gravemente a Danny, para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

- Bien, entonces hazlo – Danny se libero del agarre de su compañero y cruzo los brazos, esperando.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, roto por los murmullos y voces que llegaban del restaurante, varias cabezas se asomaban para ver el espectáculo como cuervos. Pero ninguno de los integrantes de 5-0 hizo caso.

- Estoy enamorado de ti – confeso finalmente Steve, mirando con sus ojos azules llenos de sinceridad.

Danny parpadeo unos instantes tratando de procesar la información.

- Yo tarde en darme cuenta, pero, lo he hecho, y no quiero que te cases con nadie más – al finalizar desvió la mirada nervioso, de repente dándose cuenta del ridículo que seguro estaba armando.

- Steve – murmuro Danny aun con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

- Yo… - dirigió la vista a la gente que los estaba mirando murmurando entre si, el SEAL se pregunto, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, Danny iba a pedirle a Gaby que se casará con él, porque le amaba, y seguramente su rubio amigo estaba espantado por las barbaridades que hizo en los últimos minutos, quizás ya no le deje ver a las niñas, incluso, ni siquiera a él. Y la incertidumbre de Danny, le ponía aun más nervioso, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

El miedo llego a invadirlo de súbito, y sin pensarlo, como las acciones de ese día al parecer, corrió a su camioneta como cobarde.

- ¡Steve! – oyó el grito de Danny cuando prendió el motor, pero no hizo caso y salió de ese lugar.

El rubio vio como Steve salió en la camionera del estacionamiento del restaurante, corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, infructuosamente claro esta, y miro como las luces desaparecían en la carretera.

- ¡Maldición!

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Titulo: **__El plan SEAL_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Notas: **__Ok, por fin el ultimo capitulo, después de…, bueno, no se desde hace que tanto que lo empecé, pero hoy, verá la luz… del final lol. _

_Agradezco a __eminahinata__, __Yvarlcris__, lea1santome, __shineevero__, __Neko Italia Angel__, __Jazmingirl__, elghin, carla, __dianaj2w__, __, __LiaCollins__, __Maka Jarrah__, eri-san uesugi, __vivaelanime__, __DarkCryonic__, __Guest, Sanaka5 y andreina, a__ todas las personas que leyeron el fic, ya hay una idea que seguramente saldrá pronto para sustituir a este, hasta entonces. Gracias._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 14. Corre Danny, corre.**

Tardo unos momentos en darse cuenta que estaba parado sin hacer nada mirando la carretera.

- Danny – Gaby murmuro llamando la atención del rubio, quien dirigió su vista a ella.

- ¿Gaby? – pregunto aun desconcertado.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - pregunto Gaby viendo a la dirección donde hace unos minutos el auto de Steve había desaparecido, la gente aun estaba a los alrededores cuchicheando sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

- Yo… - el rubio miro a la mujer, quien le sonrió cálidamente.

- ¿No deberías estar detrás de él para arreglar las cosas? – pregunto con calma.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Danny regresando la vista a la carretera.

- Sabes a que me refiero Danny – ella dirigió la vista de nuevo a la dirección del rubio - ¿Por qué si quieres seguirle, sigues aquí como idiota? – pregunto esta vez un poco más severo.

- Gaby – presto atención totalmente a la mujer, después de todo, ella no era de las personas que se la pasaban insultando en vano.

- No Danny, pude oír la conversación, el te ama, seguramente tanto como tú a él – el rubio iba a ponerse a protestar - ¡No Danny!, ¡es suficiente! – Danny se quedo callado esperando el veredicto – desde el tiempo en que nos conocimos Danny, puedo asegurar que soy tú amiga, no tanto como tú equipo, pero lo suficiente para notar las cosas, y a mi no puedes engañarme, ¡a ti te gusta Steve!

- Yo… - murmuro el rubio, bajando los hombros derrotado.

- Pues bien, es hora de demostrar que eres un policía de New Jersey que ha sobrevivido a un loco, como tú lo llamas, y ve a entregarle lo que ambos necesitan, y eso no es la normalidad, sino la felicidad – termino su discurso la mujer con llamas en los ojos.

- Gracias Gaby – murmuro Danny, mientras corría a su vehículo, y sin más preámbulos se dirigió a su casa.

Gaby quedo parada mirando como el color plata desaparecía, le dolía tener que dejar a un hombre tan maravilloso como Danny, pero sabia que era lo correcto, en su mano tenía la sortija que Danny iba a darle esa noche, lo miro un minuto con tristeza pero luego sonrió, quizás deba devolver el anillo a la tienda, digo, ya que ella no lo iba a utilizar.

Y luego decían que ellas eran las complicadas, bah, hombres.

En el transcurso del viaje, Danny empezó a sentir como los nervios inundaban sus sentidos, no sabia que hacer cuando se encontrará con Steve, pero esperaba que las ideas lleguen pronto a la cabeza.

Una vez que se estaciono a las afueras de la casa, salió tan rápido de su coche para dirigirse al interior, había algunas luces prendidas, pero ningún ruido que indicara la presencia del dueño. Primero reviso la cocina, pero no había nadie, inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación principal y se encontró con el mismo panorama desolador, pero no se rindió, y siguió buscando solo para llegar a una conclusión horrible, Steve no había regresado a la casa.

Mirando al techo se acostó en el sillón, pensando que hacer.

Quizás, solamente esperar a que vuelva.

Sin elegancia se acostó en el sillón, donde se topo con un estorbo para su comodidad, era una libreta, una que no había visto, en la portada tenia pintado con plumón grueso "El plan SEAL", el rubia mostro una mueca al entender quien era el dueño.

Abrió con cuidado la primera hoja, donde descubrió la primera e inquietante frase que le calentó el corazón.

"_Como hacer feliz a Danno"_

¿Hacerle feliz a él?, intrigado empezó a leer las primeras líneas, centrándose en todas las cosas que en un principio planeo para ellos, y en su mente empezó a oír los "clics", justo cuando Steve empezó a ser raro, la libreta no tenía fechas, pero claramente él podía ver las fases.

Cuando dejo de volar todo por los aires.

Las chicas del restaurante que salían huyendo.

Cuando volvió a volar cosas por los aires.

Las constantes y extrañas formas de llamar su atención.

El recelo con Gaby.

Su apoyo con Grace.

Cuando le ofreció su casa.

Su atención y aceptación de Nicole.

Su resistencia para que las niñas conozcan a Gaby.

Los celos para Gaby.

Su desanimo cuando se entero del anillo.

Su desenfreno en el restaurante para detenerlo.

- ¿Por qué fui tan ciego? – se pregunto Danny en la somnolencia. Después de todo, él también había hecho cosas.

Steve no fue el único que espanto chicas en el restaurante.

Su recelo se encontraba en Lori.

Pudo haber buscado a Gaby para que le ayudara con Grace.

Tenía dinero suficiente para rentar algo decente cuando el edificio se quemo.

Quería que Steve aceptara a la pequeña y desamparada familia.

El no insistió en presentar las niñas a Gaby, le gustaba que se quedaran con Steve.

Le agradaban las constantes llamadas de atención de Steve.

El estaba celoso de Lori.

El compro el anillo por sus malditos celos, porque quería normalidad pero al mismo tiempo, le deseaba lo mismo a Steve, ¡y salió mal!

Y cuando tenía su oportunidad. ¡Se quedo callado!

No podía hacer nada más que esperar, aun en el sueño sin embargo, la ansiedad empezó a invadirlo, teniendo una noche mala.

Cuando despertó, tenía la sensación de que faltaba algo, algo importante.

Mirando al techo, por fin la información del día anterior llego a su mente, parándose tan rápido como pudo, comprobó la casa para obtener el mismo resultado desolador, Steve no regresó.

Tomando su celular empezó a marcar los números con nerviosismo.

A la primera que llamó fue a Kono, que parecía esperando al primer toque para contestar.

- ¿Steve esta contigo? – pregunto sin saludar ni dejar que su compañera preguntara.

- ¿Steve?, no, ¿Por qué? – pregunto ellas bastante nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

- No regreso anoche a casa, ayúdame a buscarlo – dijo con la voz enredada, como si le costase hablar.

- Por supuesto - y con eso colgó, empezando a llamar a los siguientes.

- Hola – la voz que contesto fue Chin, al fondo pudo oír el llanto de Nicole, Oh por Dios, Nicole.

- ¿Nicole, esta bien?, ¿Esta Steve contigo? – pregunto Danny rápidamente.

- Nicole esta bien, tiene hambre, Malia se encarga de eso, sobre Steve, no lo he visto, solo dejo a Nicole y no ha regresado por ella, ¿ocurrió algo?, no te oyes bien – pregunto Chin preocupado.

- Estoy buscando a Steve, no regreso a casa – dijo Danny empezando a desesperarse – y recogeré a Nicole en un momento.

- No te preocupes, te la llevaré y sobre Steve, te ayudare a buscarlo – y con eso colgó.

Tratando de calmarse, marco el número de Joe.

- Hola – contesto el militar.

- ¿Esta Steve contigo? – pregunto con nerviosismo, cada que recibía una negativa, la garganta se cerraba dejándole sin aliento.

- No, no esta aquí, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Joe prestando atención de inmediato.

- No regreso a casa anoche – murmuro con la horrible sensación de nuevo.

- Entiendo, lo buscare de inmediato – y con ello colgó.

Danny simplemente colgó, tenía que llegar al cuartel pronto, no tenía que recoger a Grace hasta la salida de la escuela, y sin más, abandono la casa.

Kono se encontraba ya en el cuartel, buscando con desespero a su jefe, cuando él le llamo para buscar la dirección de Danny, nunca pensó que podría terminar tan mal. Y eso fue lo que le comunico la expresión tan cansada y desesperada de Danny.

Sea lo que sea que había pasado la noche anterior, salió mal.

Danny no podía mantener quieto, y menos cuando los conocidos empezaron a dar negativas sobre el paradero de Steve, cada nuevo "no lo he visto", hacia que la mirada del detective se volviera más y más desesperada.

Y cuando llego una llamada que tenia noticas sobre el paradero del jefe de la unidad, las cosas empeoraron.

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Danny temblándole la voz.

- Así es, no se como, pero según el ultimo informe del que me enteré, Steve será transferido a Washington hoy, para unirse a una misión en Irak – dijo Joe.

- ¿Cuándo sale? – pregunto Kono sin podérselo creer.

- En una hora, de la base militar de Pearl Harbor – sin bien acabado un grito se escucho en la base.

- ¡Maldita sea! – grito de frustración Danny mientras los demás integrantes miraban al rubio con sorpresa - ¡No voy a dejar que el estúpido se vaya! – y sin más sale corriendo a su auto.

E importarle un soberano cacahuate el limite de velocidad, presionó el acelerador.

Un poco irónico si supiera que su compañero hizo lo mismo hace menos de 24 horas.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo manejando como peligro para la sociedad, solo supo que había llegado cuando vio la cerca de seguridad, y los gritos de "¡Alto!", simplemente paso de ellos haciendo pedazos la valla de seguridad, recorriendo algunos metros buscando a la persona que le interesaba.

Sin embargo no lo contacto visualmente, así que tuvo que hacer algo que tuviera que atraerlo a él.

Freno en medio de la pista para despegar más próxima que encontró, una hazaña impresionante si contamos a la velocidad que iba el vehículo. Y nadie iba a sacarlo de ahí sin que Steve McGarrett estuviera en algún asiento para largarse.

El rumor de un intruso corrió como pólvora.

Steve había llegado al cuartel en la noche, no sabiendo que hacer, por un lado creyó que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, apresurado pero bien, aunque pensándolo bien, parecía que todo lo que hacia últimamente estaba apresurado.

Suspiro, preparándose para partir de casa y de su Ohana.

- Dicen que es un loco en un auto plateado – Steve presto atención a la frase de un cadete que venia acompañado de otros tres.

- Y que esta en medio de la autopista – murmuro otro.

- Y que es rubio – murmura la única chica del grupo, mientras daban la vuelta.

Steve se quedo de piedra, ¿era posible?

Sin perder tiempo fue al lugar indicado, donde efectivamente estaba el auto plateado, el hermoso Camaro de Danny, y en el piloto estaba el mencionado, mirando decidido.

Steve sintió su alma caer, ¿Qué hacia él ahí?, ¿quería morir?

- ¡Bien chicos! – Steve se armo de valor y salió para detener una masacre a su rubio favorito.

- Teniente McGarrett – dijo uno de los soldados.

- Al parecer no pasaron – Steve actuó su mejor pose de decepcionado para todos los presentes.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntaron algunos incrédulos.

- Se suponía que debieron detenerlo de forma segura antes de llegar aquí, esto fue un simulacro – dijo lo más seguro posible.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntaron todos los presentes aun sin poder creer su mala suerte.

- No ven que es mi compañero de 5-0, se ofreció como voluntario para demostrar la seguridad de esta base, y han fallado – terminó de decir mientras abrió la puerta del asiento copiloto y entro.

Danny no necesito más motivación y salió del cuartel, ahora con más calma.

Sin embargo, era una verdadera tortura estar los dos en ese pequeño auto.

Así que simplemente Danny no lo soporto, se estaciono en el primer lugar libre que encontró.

- ¡Eres un inconsciente!

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Ambos rugidos de fuerza se escucharon al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué entraste a un lugar lleno de militares que pudieron matarte, Danno?

- ¿Por qué ibas a irte sin molestarte en despedirte de nosotros?

Ambos chocaron sus miradas.

- Pensé que no querías verme luego de anoche.

- Para venir por ti idiota.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, cada que abrían la boca hablaban al mismo tiempo, y aun así se entendía perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Steve esta vez antes de que el rubio hablara.

Danny solo gruño, mientras agarraba del cuello al SEAL y le besaba. El beso duro unos instantes.

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste ayer? – pregunto Steve cuando regreso el aliento.

- Porque cierto idiota no me dejo – murmuro molesto Danny.

- Lo siento – murmuro Steve.

- Hablas demasiado Steve – dijo Danny mientras le besaba de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Epilogo. **

Danny realmente no podía creer que haya librado la cárcel al entrar a una base militar, al parecer la pequeña mentira que hizo McGarret fue aceptada por alguien más arriba, como una buena preparación para cualquier eventualidad en otras bases del país.

Ambos recibieron un sermón por parte de sus compañeros por los actos tan imprudentes que habían cometido en ese día y el anterior.

Y a las pocas semanas realmente se habían evolucionar para mejor, ellos seguían discutiendo como siempre, pero ahora podía vérseles con sus hijas paseando y pasando la tarde juntos, o incluso con la gran Ohana, todo el equipo.

- Papá Steve y Papá Danno son asombros – murmuro Nicole, ahora con la edad de 6 años, Grace, quien contaba la historia sonrió con alegría.

- ¡Por supuesto hermanita! – exclamo Grace con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que "El plan SEAL" funcione con nosotras? – pregunto inocentemente Nicole.

- ¡Claro que si!, ambas somos McGarrett, no se sangre, pero si de corazón, y ya vez que dice Danno de eso – murmura Grace.

- Que son unos zopencos – murmura Nicole.

- No, que lo McGarrett se pega, así que ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda en el amor, ya sabes donde – guiño un ojo, la menor sonrió encantada.

- ¡Grace!, ¡Nicole!, ¡a comer! – Steve llamaba a sus hijas para que bajaran.

- Vamos Grace – murmura Nicole caminando hacia la puerta.

- Voy, voy – dejando una libreta en el librero, junto al diario de la abuela, esperando ansiosos a la nueva historia de amor que se unirá a ellos.


End file.
